hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cliffhangers
Cliffhangers are the Sixty-Two episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot At the Oil Rig, People in the oil rig playing rock, paper, and scissors, as the other guy wins again, they call each other silly, as the person is gone, as he thinks he's hiding. Quinn tied his friends, as she took down many of his team, as she takes control of the Oil Rig. Hendrix spending time with the Ryans, as he talks about the personality of how it goes. Ryan's family hails Hendrix as his personality is getting better, after years of training. the next day, Hendrix gets Fennoy to check on his Cybernetics, as Hendrix knows how to win in dangerous situation. Kendrick wants answer, as Hendrix know enemies are trying to take him down, year after year. Hendrix knows new enemies will rise, as Kendrick knows they won't find a way, as Quinn appeared on the screen. As she targets Hendrix Underwood comms, as Kendrick knows Quinn hacked him, she taking over the rig, with the code she has the launch the missiles. She expects Hendrix to arrive soon, as she already has complete control, as she laughs. Kendrick gives Hendrix a new upgrade, with Cosmic attack. Hendrix goes to Doctor Hawkins and Derrick's house, as Derrick ready for a mission in Europe. Hendrix came to tell that Quinn has taken over the Oil Rig. Doctor Hawkins wants Hendrix to take Dax and Mario with them, as she hopes Hendrix take him down. Hendrix, Mario and Dax took down Quinn's men, underground from the water. Hendrix knows Sarah will fight him, as she has minutes to launch the missiles into America. Dax is coming with them, as he helps Hendrix to save hostages. Oracle knows she's at the last floor, as she sees Providence are going to different countries to stop wars. as Oracle looks for hostages at the Oil Rig. Dax and Mario saw the mask, as Hendrix knows William men are there, but not him. Oracle can't find many, as she tells Hendrix's team to watch out from the drones, as Hendrix took the down. Quinn Men knows the cameras are down, as Sarah tells them and William's men to send more guards to patrol the side. Hendrix, Dax and Mario defeated the hostiles again, as Dax and Mario knows there more coming, as Sarah lost contact again with his men, as she set the alarm on. Hendrix knows that alarm is on, as Dax sees camera, as Mario goes to rescue the hostages, they fight their way to the rooftops, as Hendrix contacts Oracle and Doctor Hawkins. Oracle tells Doctor Hawkins that the security to get Hendrix attention, as Doctor Hawkins knows Quinn has her own suit, to become stronger to fight against Hendrix. Doctor Hawkins hopes that Hendrix defeated her, as they fight their way to the 4th floor. Quinn's men throwing smoke, as Hendrix going vision, Mario and Dax go different paths, as Mario goes to rescue hostages, as Dax will go after hostages to save them. Hendrix goes to the top floor, to battle Quinn, himself. She vows to defeat Hendrix. Sarah always try new, after her defeat. She wants to kill him and for Providence Accord to fall. Sarah wants to take care of Hendrix's team, as they both fight, Quinn, fend off his attacks, as he was knocked out. Hendrix got back up, as he dodges her attacks. Hendrix uses his Cybernetics, as she battles him, as she got the upper-hand on Hendrix. He knows he won't be defeated because he's not alone, as Bock disables to missiles, as Hendrix defeat her in rampage fight. Other forces arrive, as Oracle and Doctor Hawkins knows William is off the hook, for everything to hire. Hendrix will look at it later, as Hendrix talks to Mario and Dax about William being behind again. Hendrix knows it will be tough, as needs to go close to Sloan and William. Mario knows it the battle will pull off, as Sloan is the hardest, as Hendrix knows he never has seen it coming. Episode Moments * Hendrix defeated Quinn, as she's in her new suit * William hiring his men, for other villains * Dax and Mario helps Hendrix to rescue the Oil Rig and hostages Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Dax Kelly * Mario Thompson * Providence Accord Soldiers * Kendrick Fennoy * Fennoy P.A Villains * Sarah Quinn * Sarah's Guards * William's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Quinn improved her suit in her battles * Hendrix partners with Mario without Doctor Hawkins * Providence are busy, while Hendrix doing something on his own * Sometimes Providence comes to check about the Oil Rig See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Wes Gleason